paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Biker Heist
The Biker Heist is a two-day heist for PAYDAY 2, it was released in The Biker Heist DLC. The heist involves the crew hitting an OVERKILL MC bar to get former member Rust's bike back, and in exchange, get information on a high-tech weaponry shipment the OVERKILL MC intercepted. Day 1 (Lion's Den) Objectives #Untie the Mechanic #Follow the Mechanic to the truck #Random Objective #Defend the Mechanic #Random Objective #Defend the Mechanic #Random Objective #Defend the Mechanic #(If less than 9 loot secured) Collect more loot or take bike #Escape with Rust's Bike Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew starts with their masks off in the bar, where they observe a biker beating up a tied Mike. After masking up and eliminating the bikers, they'll have to untie Mike the mechanic from the chair right by the crew's spawn point. After being freed, Mike will either move to the left or right side of the clubhouse, in which the truck could potentially be very close to a SWAT Van Turret or in an open area where snipers can shoot at players. Loose cash can be grabbed at the bar while stashes of coke and assault weapons are scattered around the clubhouse. They can be hauled over to the truck where Mike is to increase the payout. Once Mike reaches the truck with Rust's bike in it, the crew will have to find parts for him and defend him in between objectives. The bike will have missing parts, giving players clues as to what tasks will need to be completed. For example, if the engine is missing, then players will have to retrieve it. Three of the following objectives can occur in a random order: *Get an engine from the bar. The engine will be in a crate on either the ground floor or second floor. The crates cannot be opened until the objective activates. *Get bike parts from the garage. The parts will be on a raised platform by the window. The crew has to plug it in and press a button to lower the parts and grab them. *Get Mike's tools from the garage. There are several toolboxes inside that have to be searched to obtain them. *Help Mike get parts from the garage. The area of the garage initially accessible will have a door in the back that has to be drilled, sawed, or blown open with C4. Once inside the larger area of the garage, the crew will have to open the garage door, wait for Mike to get to the bike he has to get parts from, and defend him while he deconstructs it. During this time, enemies will rappel down through the garage windows. *Get the bike seat. There is a bunker with a door that has to be drilled open. Inside is the seat, along with ammo shelves and throwable replenishments, similar to the armory in Hoxton Breakout or Golden Grin Casino. The bunker has a hatch only opened from the inside, allowing somewhat quicker return to Mike. Additionally, the opened hatch provides excellent cover for players. *Get Mike a bottle of cola. The players will either have to interact with a vending machine in the bar or the garage to get the soda. Note that this is not considered a part of the bike construction process and a fourth objective will have to be completed to finish the bike. *Get the chrome skull. Mike will give the crew a blowtorch to open a door in the back of the bar which can be on either floor. Inside will be a small safe containing the skull. It can be opened via drilling, lockpicking, or C4 on any difficulty as it does not become a Titan safe on Mayhem or higher. Be careful, as there is a vent in the room which a Cloaker will drop out of. Once Rust's Bike is finished, one of the players will have to drive it to the escape area, while the other three players are provided with normal bikes that do not have to be taken to the escape zone. Day 2 (Interception) Objectives #Get to the front #Open the gate #Secure the BCI Helmet #Escape Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew will be dropped off on a moving train. The players only have to run forward and blowtorch-open the occasional door and gate, lockpick or shoot off the lock of a door, shoot off the lock of a ladder in a train car, or release two latches to free blocking piles of barrels while dealing with the cops and occupant bikers. Once at the front end of the train, they'll have to fight and kill a very heavily-armored biker wielding a KSP light-machine gun to get their keycard to gain access to the objective of the mission: The BCI Helmet. It is a light bag and the player grabbing it can simply run back to the end of the train where they were dropped off, watching out for Cloakers and Tasers meanwhile. The crew can also, if they choose to, secure the numerous Assault Rifle bags on the train. Players should exercise caution, however, as the assault wave never ends, so if a player is taken into custody, they cannot be released. Bugs & Glitches * Cops can spawn in without a car on Day 1, though will look as if they're floating down the road since the "driving" animation is still supposed to play. *Bikes may get stuck in the ground while driving. *Bikes reuse the Forklift hitbox which means while driving, you can hit something while not even being close to it. It is quite common for Rust's Bike to clip the side of the tunnel and get wedged in the tunnel Austin Powers style. (Youtube link for example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_A66lAAMDM) *It is possible for the mechanic to become scared and start acting similar to a civilian. This includes the ability to shout at him and tie him down. Achievements Post-Release Achievements= FBI Files Lion's Den= The OVERKILL MC have been operating out of Washington D.C. for years, and like the typical biker MO, the OVERKILL MC proudly display their criminal lifestyle. We’ve had some extra eyes on their clubhouse on-and-off for the last two years, ever since we learned about their supposed affiliation with the man called the Elephant. |-|Interception= Freight railroads are vital to the U.S. economy, and are often used to transport coal and oil across the country. The freight trains mostly have problems with the Freight Train Riders of America, a gang of homeless people who move about by freight hopping in railroad cars. But as far as we can tell, it is not like the OVERKILL MC has used freight trains to transport stolen goods previously. However, this incident will make us investigate the matter further. Trivia *It is the first (fully) loud-only heist contracted by The Elephant and the first DLC heist to be given by him. It is also The Elephant's first contract since Election Day. **The loud-only nature of this heist is probably due to the fact that it was contracted by someone else (Rust), with him only being a proxy and not the real client. Because of this, the goals achieved in its entirety are not aimed at furthering his own agenda, thus making secrecy irrelevant this time around. *The GenSec Elite Shotgunner is unique to this heist if playing on Death Wish, and appears only on Day 1. One or two may initially appear from the SWAT Van at the start of the heist. Afterwards, they will spawn on the roof of the garage and, if Mike prompts the players to get the chrome skull, from the vents in the room with the safe. They will otherwise not be found as common ground units. *It is the second heist that takes place on board a moving vehicle after Birth of Sky, which opened to a brief gunfight aboard a Murkywater cargo plane. Unlike Birth of Sky, however, Day 2 of this heist takes place entirely aboard said vehicle. *It is also the first heist to include: **Female gangsters. Unlike their police counterparts in Hoxton Breakout and Undercover, they have their own unique voices. **Helicopter-mounted SWAT Turret. **Vehicle "enemies" that can be defeated by killing the driver, specifically FBI trucks. ***Shooting the driver will make the truck wildly tumble across the ground for several seconds before hilariously landing either upright on all four of its tires or flat on the top of the truck before speeding away. *Various acts of brutality towards the bikers can be observed when entering train cars that don't require being opened with blowtorches in Day 2: **A Cloaker may perform his takedown move against two bikers simultaneously. He will not utilize his attack on other bikers. **A Bulldozer may be observed kicking a biker out of a traincar in a rather cruel fashion. ** A SWAT team may be seen executing a group of bikers, with their hands behind their heads. ***It is implied the law enforcement may had been silencing witnesses, even those that had surrendered, given the sensitive classified information of the BCI helmet. *The Biker Heist is the first and only heist to have more than one related FBI File entry. **According to the FBI Files, Rust was canonically present on Day 1 of this heist regardless of player choice. ***However, the biker speaking in the intro tends to speak of Rust as if he's not present, conflicting this. *The Ride of the Valkryies can be heard in the helicopter the crew starts Day 2 in, likely a reference to the 1979 film , particularly the helicopter scene where the song in question is played. *Choosing to remain in the helicopter when the heist begins will have the player(s) forcibly ejected onto the train after a certain amount of time. **Likewise, not escaping immediately after securing every loot bag in Day 2 will result in Bain bewilderedly pushing the crew to get in the helicopter. *On Day 2, Bain orders the crew to search the crates for the BCI helmet, in case Rust's information was wrong. However, it always spawns behind the security gate at the end of the train. **This could possibly indicate before a change, the BCI helmet could have spawned in another area of the train, reminscent of Ukrainian Job. Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:The Biker Heist DLC